


written in the stars

by madman_with_a_warehouse



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, just read it, look i didn't write angst, probably, summaries suck but it's 600 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madman_with_a_warehouse/pseuds/madman_with_a_warehouse
Summary: ancient troy au
Relationships: Alice Quinn/Julia Wicker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	written in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> @juliacaesaris prompted me on tumblr with ancient history wickinn

"You will not believe them." 

Julia's head snapped up from its bowed position. She was to deliver food twice a day and relay any prophecies the great Cassandra spoke. She was curious of course, she wondered as many before her had, if she could learn her future. She took a step towards the desk where Cassandra, with long, haphazardly braided hair, sat, hunched over what must have been dozens of papers. The other woman had not looked at her and yet Julia felt examined to the core of her being.

"That is not the reason I asked for this task, Lady Cassandra."

This must have gotten the prophet's attention for she finally turned toward Julia and gazed at her with those all-seeing eyes.

"Then why have you come? I know you seek knowledge."

Julia nodded and placed the tray of food down.

"Knowledge, yes. Though I am not seeking knowledge of the future, rather the knowledge of the earth, the skies, and the written word. There are tales of the gifts given to you by Athena whispered in the same breath as Apollo's curse. I want you to teach me."

Julia watched as Cassandra's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she shook violently as a voice entirely unlike the one she had heard before spoke through her, "The oceans will turn and the walls of Troy will fall when Paris hears Helen’s call." The prophet collapsed on the desk again, still twitching.

Julia rushed to her side and checked if she was still breathing. She took a bag of strong-smelling salts from the corner of the desk and placed it under Cassandra's nose. She bolted up with a jerk a moment later. Her eyes still fluttered uncontrollably and her voice was shaky, but when she finally spoke it was with her real voice.

"If we are to know each other, you must know that Cassandra is not the name I know for myself, it was given to me by Apollo. You may call me Alice. Now, let us begin."

From then on, Julia had lessons with Alice every day and learned more and more about the stars and how to read and about Alice herself. Julia learned her favorite foods, the philosophers she admired, and things Alice tried to hide. She was only a year older, but every prophecy seemed to age her, her once blonde hair turning metallic as more and more silver streaked through it. Constant doubt plagued her as well, lack of belief from all sides and even Julia was not immune. While she couldn’t believe the prophecies she told of the destruction of their shining Troy, she was determined to believe in Alice. And in turn, Alice believed in her.

"Tell me again how those stars were formed," Julia asked when the sky was dark and the light of the moon was the only thing illuminating their faces. She had pointed to a constellation with three stars in the center forming a perfectly straight line.

Alice turned toward her, half her face still hidden in shadow, and smiled. It was a soft and joyous smile, meant only for the closest of souls.

"By now you know the story of Orion better than I do," she said. "What would be the point in telling it again?"

"Because I have never heard it told better than when you do it."

"Very well," Alice sighed, but the smile did not leave her face until she reached Orion's death. 

"When I die, will you beg the gods to immortalize me in the stars?" Julia asked her later.

Alice cupped her chin and gently pressed her lips to Julia's before pulling back just enough to say, "I would trade all the stars in all the galaxies for you to never die at all."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on tumblr [@madwomanwithawarehouse](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/madwomanwithawarehouse)


End file.
